


Probably Shouldn't

by forsurebuddy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 24 whole hours, F/F, SuperCorp, can you believe we had 24 hours of happiness thinking she ended it with that mayonnaise trash bag, gee thanks cw, oops this was sad, yikes angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsurebuddy/pseuds/forsurebuddy
Summary: What if Kara called Lena for support after she broke up with Mon-El? And what if Lena came back to check on her two days later?





	

You’re in your office, working late (of course) when your phone buzzes and lights up with a familiar face.

You probably shouldn’t bust into a smile as soon as you see Kara on your caller ID, but Kara makes you do a lot of things you probably shouldn’t do. Like fill her office with flowers, and take her out for kombucha, and call her your hero.

You put down what you’re working on and pick up your phone right away.

“Kara, hey! I’m so glad to hear from you,” you say. Maybe you sing it. You’re smiling too hard to tell.

“Hi, hey Lena,” you hear from the other end, and you immediately know something is wrong. Kara is usually so bubbly, so full of light, and her voice sounds… it sounds like all the joy has been sucked out of her. Like her world is suddenly painted in black and white instead of vivid color.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” You’re already closing your laptop and grabbing your things. Another ‘probably shouldn’t’ for your list. You probably shouldn’t drop everything you’re doing when you find out she’s unhappy. But you do anyway.

You hear her sniffle through the phone, and you increase your pace.

“Just. I could really use a friend, right now? If you’re free?” Kara asks. You hate how her voice quivers. 

“I’m on my way,” you say, grabbing your bag and all but running for the door. 

_________________

When you get to Kara’s, you tap on the door, soft and slow, but get no answer. It’s unlocked, so you gently push the door open. You walk through, your heels clicking on the hardwood, and you see Kara look up.

She’s sitting on her couch, in pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. There’s an empty pint of ice cream on her coffee table and the Wizard of Oz is playing on her TV. Her eyes are rimmed with red and you try to hide how hard your heart is beating in your chest all of a sudden. 

“Lena, thanks for coming,” she says, with a trembling smile. You head right for her, drop your bag by the door, your coat on one of her barstools. 

“Kara, what happened?” You ask. You try not to let the alarm show in your voice. You sit by her side, put your hand on her arm. You hope you’re not shaking. You might be shaking.

“Oh, I just didn’t want to be alone,” she says, but you hear the shake in her voice. Kara is a terrible, terrible liar. It’s one of her most endearing qualities. 

“Come on, Kara. Tell me?” You ask. You look right in her eyes, see hers fill with tears. You have to stop yourself from reaching up to wipe them away. 

She sighs heavily, blinks them back, and turns away.

“I broke up with my boyfriend. Mon – Mike. You remember him?” she says. 

Your heart probably shouldn’t be thumping in your chest like a drum. You probably shouldn’t feel like the clouds have finally split and let the sun fall on your face. You probably shouldn’t want to jump off the couch and scream and dance. 

“Oh, Kara,” you say, hoping you don’t sound as false as you feel, “I’m so sorry.” That, at least, is true. Kara’s clearly suffering, and you would never want that for her. 

“What happened?” you ask. 

Her eyebrows knit together. “He lied to me. For the entire time I’ve known him!” She starts. “Lied to me about who he is, what he is! And he was never going to tell me!” 

Probably shouldn’t picture punching Mike in the face. 

“I’m just so mad at him, Lena. He was never… he was never the most thoughtful guy. But he tried so hard, and I wanted so badly for him to be right for me,” she says, and you grimace. “I just.. I hate him so much right now.” 

“Kara, I’m so sorry it didn’t work out.” You say to her. You run your hand up and down her arm. “Men can be… they can be such liars. The worst. Trust me, in my family that’s all they do.” 

Kara turns to you, her lips pursed. “Lena, I’m really glad you’re here. I could have called my sister, but with her girlfriend, I just feel sometimes like I’m intruding. I’m really glad I have you as a friend,” she says, smiling at you. 

“Of course, Kara. I’m happy to be friends with you too,” you say. 

Probably shouldn’t want more than that. Probably shouldn’t want her. Probably shouldn’t think about her all the time.

She leans toward you, and you lean in too, pull her into your arms, hold her in a hug. She thanks you again, in a whisper against your shoulder, and you have to stop yourself from holding just a little tighter. 

“C’mon,” she says, when she pulls away. “I really don’t want to think about him any more tonight.” She smiles at you, the first real smile you’ve seen tonight. “Let’s watch some movies and forget about him.” 

You kick off your heels and lean back into the couch. You probably shouldn’t feel warmth shoot up your arm when she leans into you. 

_________________

You wake up with her head on your shoulder, the morning light streaming through her windows, and the intro screen of the Singin’ in the Rain DVD playing on a loop. She’s breathing softly- maybe snoring a little. You probably shouldn’t find that adorable.

You have to get to the office, and you don’t want to be here when she wakes up and her first though is of Mike. So you slip off the couch, wrapping a knit blanket around her when you go. You write her a quick note, saying you’re around anytime she needs anything, and pick up your bag, shoes, and coat, and tip toe out the door. 

Two days go by after the night you spend at Kara’s. She texted you later that morning, a big smiley face emoji and a thank you, and you sighed into your morning coffee.

Since then, you haven’t heard from her. You think, if she needs you, she’ll call. You resist the urge to call and text constantly, resist the urge to offer her every job available at L Corp just to make her feel better. 

But after two days, you can’t wait anymore. You probably should give her more space. But you’re just all about breaking those rules these days.

You pick up pot stickers from Kara’s favorite place – you probably shouldn’t have the restaurant on speed dial – and head over. You’re not nervous, you reason with yourself, because Kara’s single again. Not because she’s finally away from Mike, not because you may finally be able to tell her how you feel. You’re just… you’re just excited to see her. That’s all. 

When you knock on her door, you are definitely too excited to wait for it to open all the way before you start talking. 

“Kara, I got pot stickers! I thought we could have another movie –,” you stop dead. Kara didn’t open the door- it’s Mike.

“Hey there! L-Laura, right? Hey Kara, Laura’s here! And she brought pot stickers!” Mike calls to the back of the apartment. He’s smiling wide, and when Kara comes up behind him, he flings an arm across her shoulders. 

“Oh, it’s Lena, actually,” you correct him, but he’s already turning away, taking the bag of pot stickers with him. 

“I’ll get the movie cued up!” You hear him say. “The one with the music and the singing!”

You turn from him to Kara, who’s smiling too. Her eyes are even twinkling. Your heart feels like it weighs a million pounds, like it might drop from your chest to your feet and then out, onto the floor at her feet. 

“Hey, Lena,” she says. “Thank you so much! It’s really nice of you to come by again,” she says. “Um, Mike and I got back together! Isn’t that great?” She asks. 

You swallow hard, force a smile. “Yeah, that’s great,” you say. You hope you sound convincing. “Did he… did he apologize? For lying? Or explain it to you?” you ask. Probably shouldn’t make it sound like you’re giving her the third degree.

“Oh, yeah, he definitely did,” Kara says, turning her head to look at Mike, who’s opening two beers on the couch. “I mean, he made a mistake, right?” She says, and turns back to you. “But he apologized, and I don’t think he’ll lie to me again. I think he’ll be better now. I met someone the other day who made me see how important love is. And second chances.” 

You nod. You think you nod, anyway- you’re trying not to scream. “I’m glad you two could work it out,” you say. Your voice sounds wooden even to you. 

Kara smiles at you, and then her eyes light up. 

“Hey, you should stay, Lena! We’re going to watch more musicals, and Mike has barely seen any! It’s going to be really fun!” she says. “We can get some more food, and beers, it’ll be great!”

You hate to disappoint her, but she’s hardly even got the sentence out before you’re shaking your head.

“Sorry, Kara,” you say, as you turn away. “But I probably shouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @alex-x-danvers on tumblr


End file.
